


Sharing is Caring

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Offering their snack and using their shoulder as a pillow with Google and HostRequested on Tumblr by Just-Mythyk
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 9





	Sharing is Caring

The Host rumbled deeply when he felt Blue’s presence by his side, fully purring when the golem put his hand upon the Host’s arm and leaned against him. Blue buried his whole upper body within the Host’s thick black mane, nuzzling into it like he wanted to curl up and hide there for the rest of the day. The Host couldn’t blame him, he had heard the commotion that both Green and Red had caused. The sphinx made a soft murring noise and turned his head, gently butting up against Blue until the golem reached out to rest his hand on the Host’s nose. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Blue said, so low the Host had to strain to hear him. 

The Host didn’t respond, only nodding and laying his head back down on his paws. He felt Blue slide to the ground and make himself semi-comfortable against the Host’s elbow, idly braiding long strands of the Host’s mane while he sat with his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the Host finally turned his head again and nudged him, pushing one of the many large fruits he sometimes snacked on towards the golem. Blue accepted it without fuss. He had to admit, he felt a bit better after fueling the fire of his heart. 


End file.
